Betrayal
by LightFallsToMidnight
Summary: KID finds out Conan was hiding something from him. He tries to convince him not to worry about it, but still insists on helping him. They find themselves face-to-face with them when researching in an abandoned laboratory. Kaito finds himself caught in restraints. He gets tortured by the akumas themselves. He believes that Tantei-kun will save him. But he never came. He betrayed me.


**Hi there readers! Here's a story I've been thinking about for while and actually wrote it. Hopefully you enjoy this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN OR MAGIC KAITO, ONLY THE STORYLINE**

There was a heist on October 21st, in 7:00pm, at the Haido Hotel. The famous phantom thief, Kaito KID wanted to steal another jewel.

This one he was aiming for a gem called, Polar Stone. It had white sparkles on its surface, showing off its unique characteristics.

This white-clothed thief was known as the thief who steals and gives back. No one knows why he does that, except himself. Not even does his favorite critic, Tantei-kun, knows about his goal.

The thief loves the fact that Tantei-kun can actually make his heists exciting, and more fun. Just having the annoying inspector and police officers who didn't correct their obvious mistakes repeatedly wasn't fun, but boring. He loved the thrill of almost getting caught, a feeling he never felt before. His heists were always the same, a notice sent in advance to give them a riddle, a pissed Nakamori-keibu, dozens of guards and police officers guarding entrances, exits, etc, and the disappearance of the mentioned jewel.

But this heist was different.

Edogawa Conan was waiting in the entrance, later welcomed in by the one and only Suzuki Jirokichi as the KID Killer.

He had seen the notice already because of the fact that it was also sent to the Mouri Detective Agency, although he doesn't know why.

But he stopped thinking about the reason and started decoding the riddle the thief had sent to him to solve, just like many times in the past.

The little child-teen checked his tranquilizer watch and it showed that it was 6:58pm. "Just two more minutes," he thought.

He had already walked around to see where the jewel was displayed, which was in a glass case, where the guards positions were, and where the entrance and exit was. He knew that he's been here already multiple times, but he had to make sure that he got all the locations right.

Then the time came, the heist had finally begun. The lights in the room had went out, and there were panicked shouts echoing around the darkened room. Nakamori-keibu ordered the guards to keep an eye out for KID.

Conan himself started panicking himself, but calmed himself down. He cannot make himself let his guard down, especially when the sneaky thief can reveal any mischievous trick that can help him escape the enclosed room.

He then heard the sound of something shattering. The child-teen mentally cursed as he heard footsteps running across the blackened room.

When the footsteps of the Phantom Thief faded away completely, the lights of the room shined brightly. Nakamori-keibu cursed and ordered his guards to check the building to find any signs of him being near by.

Conan, on the other hand, went straight to the roof. He ran up countless flights of stairs until he finally reached the top. Panting, the boy looked up the see KID putting up the jewel to the moonlight. "This isn't it, huh?" Conan heard him say.

"What isn't what?" he asked. He was curious on what he was talking about. What was he trying to find so desperately that he had to steal various types of jewels?

"Pandora. I am aiming for the jewel called Pandora," the white-clad thief murmured. "What? Isn't that jewel a myth or something?"

KID turned to look at him straight in the eyes. "Believe it or not, it's real, Detective."

He tossed the Polar Stone back to Conan. "What's your purpose of being a thief if you're only going to return back the things you stole?" He finally asks.

He chuckles at his question. "I don't really know. I just want to obtain Pandora and destroy it."

Conan was confused about why he hated the jewel "Pandora" so much. Wasn't it a jewel that grants immortality to whoever has it in their possession?

The boy opened his mouth to ask his questions, but KID beat him to it. "My dad."

"What?" the confused boy said. "Pandora is the reason my dad died. No it's not because of that, it's because of Snake and all those bastards who murdered him!" the thief unconsciously raised his voice. Conan was a little frightened by his attitude. This thief always had his poker face on. But, right now, his mask was no where to be found. All that was seen on his face was sadness.

His tears eventually started dropping to the ground, but KID wiped them away. "Excuse me for my actions, Tantei-kun. I just couldn't help myself."

"It's alright KID." He said reassuringly, sympathy in his voice.

There was dead silence around the two for a while. It stayed like that until Conan finally asks him, "Who's this Snake?"

"Snake is one of the most wicked and greediest person you'll ever meet. He's part of an organization that will do anything to get their hands on Pandora. He's the reason why I'm still keeping up the KID act." He explained.

"At least they aren't as bad as the organization I'm dealing with," the child-teen murmured. "Organization?" KID said in confusion. He then narrowed his eyes to him. "Wait.. don't tell me you have an organization problem too! Does that also explain why you're a child?

Conan mentally slapped himself. _"Why did I have to say that out loud."_ He asks himself. He thought about it for a few minutes, whether to tell him his situation or not.

"Oi, Earth to Tantei-kun. Can you hear me?" He heard the thief say. His thoughts were interrupted by the thief's face, obviously still disguised with his trademark monocle, right in front of his.

Startled by their closeness, the child-teen's face turned crimson red and quickly backed away from the white costumed thief. "Hmm..? What happened, Meitantei?"

"Ah.. Mmm.. Nothing. Nothing happened at all don't worry!" He responded with a smile plastered on his face. He looked down at his feet after he answered. There was a few long minutes, that felt like hours, of silence before KID broke it. "Isn't there anything you want to tell me about?"

"What- how did you know?" He asked, surprised that he knew. "Your face expression tells me everything, you know?"

 _"I really should learn how to hide my problems,"_ he thought with a sigh. "Fine I'll tell you," Conan finally said in a defeated tone.

He explained how he got into this predicament. Getting turned into a child, an organization aiming to kill anyone who knows about them, the APTX4689, and his worries about the people he loves, especially his precious friend, Ran.

While he explained, he noticed that KID was fully giving his attention to him, listening everything that he said. He wasn't fooling around or doing something else like he expected him to do.

He finished his explanation and looked at the thief's face. It still had his poker face on, but he can still tell that he was sort of shocked.

There was an awkward silence between the thief and the little detective. But then the white clad thief asked, "How can I help?"

"What-?" The boy said with confusion. "If you're telling me that you, the famous phantom thief, are going to help me take down an evil organization, even though it has nothing to do with you? It doesn't even involve you. Why risk everything for me.." he trailed off.

He saw KID stare at him with his dark indigo eyes. "Because it's you, Meitantei. I mean like, you have always got yourself into danger, and look where you are now. A teenage stuck in a child's body. Don't you know I would worry so much about you if you be like that? So rash and reckless!"

Conan flinched at his words. He blinked and looks down at his power-enhancing shoes in guilt. _"KID was worried about me? Why though? Isn't he a thief?"_ He thought.

He looked back at him and saw that he was almost on the verge of crying. That surprised him greatly that he almost forgot to breathe. The white clad figure always had his poker face on, no matter where he was, no matter the situation. But he just saw him, so broken and vulnerable in front of him.

"Fine, you can help me," he said with a sigh. The thief's face lit up instantly. "Aww thanks, Tantei-kun!"

He was shook on how fast he changed his expression. He went from depressed to cheerful. It was like he wasn't human!

He flashed a glare to the thief when they had eye contact again, and the thief just gave him a slight smirk as a response.

 _"Well, it was better having two people than just one person to take down a huge organization,"_ he thought.

Both of the small detective and the thief heard footsteps and Nakamori-keibu yelling, "Damn you KID! I'm going to catch you!"

"I shall now take my leave. See you around, Tantei-kun," KID announced as he winked at him.

He flew down with his hand-glider as Nakamori-keibu and his police officers appeared from the door.

"Oi! Brat! What are you doing up here?! Where's KID?!" He practically shouted at him. "He escaped. Sorry Nakamori-keibu!" Conan said with his childish voice.

"Oh! But he gave the Polar Stone back! I don't know why though, but at least we got it back, right?" He told the inspector while showing the gem to him. "Good job, KID Killer!" Jirokichi said to the detective.

The old man started giving out praises to the first-grader, but he didn't hear a word he said. He only thought about when he would see KID again.

 _"You better not regret your decision, KID"_ he thought.

 **AND THATS THE END OF CHAPTER ONE!! I'm sorry if this doesn't make sense to you at all.. I'm just adding to this story every now or then, so sorry. But anyway see you all until the next chapter! Also please review so I can try to improve on my crappy writing skills.**

 **-LightFallsToMidnight**


End file.
